fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigurd
Sigurd (シグルド Shigurudo, translated Siglud in the Japanese version and Sigld in the Super Tactics Book), is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the first lord in the history of Fire Emblem to be mounted on a horse and possess the ability to wield lances. Profile Lord Sigurd, the son of Lord Vylon, a descendant of Baldur, one of the Twelve Crusaders, is a prince of Chalphy Castle and a Holy Knight in the Kingdom of Grannvale, the central country on the continent of Jugdral. He is the older brother of Ethlyn, brother-in-law of Quan, husband to Deirdre, and father to Seliph. Altena and Leif are his niece and nephew, and Oifey is his cousin. According to unofficial manga-based sources, Sigurd was born in the Grannvale Calendar Year 734, stands at 178 centimeters in stature, and weighs 70.2 kilograms. He initially wields the Steel Sword, followed by the Silver Sword, a weapon that is presented to him by Arvis on behalf of Prince Kurth in the Prologue chapter. Sigurd will later receive the Tyrfing, which he will wield in Chapter 5 of the game's events. According to the ending of Chapter 6, Sigurd is well loved by the vast majority of the inhabitants of the Jugdral continent. Oifey remembers him as a "kindhearted man" when he rescues Shanan from Genoa Castle in Chapter 1. In Chapter 3 of the game, Sigurd is accused of treason against Grannvale by the country he loves and has sworn to protect. Prior to the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, Sigurd attended the Royal Academy of Belhalla, alongside his best friends Quan and Eldigan. Quan later married Sigurd's younger sister, Ethlyn. In the Prologue chapter of the game, Sigurd receives news that the majority of Grannvale's army, including a huge portion of Chalphy's army, is en route to invade the Kingdom of Isaach, the north-easternmost country in Jugdral. He also learns that his childhood friend Adean has been captured by Prince Gandolf of Verdane. Sigurd then prepares to set out and fight against the Verdanian army by himself, but is stopped by Noish and Alec, who express their fears of Sigurd falling alone on the battlefield. Alongside the slow and clumsy Arden, Sigurd then proceeds to set out for the battlefield, with Noish and Alec in tow. Oifey is appointed to be the tactician of the small battalion. At the same time, Quan, Ethlyn, and Finn learn of Sigurd's skirmish with Verdane, and thus make the decision to travel to Chalphy and join Sigurd's cause. Additionally, Azel of Velthomer also joins Sigurd's cause, albeit without his paternal half-brother Arvis' consent, and also convinces Lex of Dozel to join him. Sigurd then faces off against Dimaggio and seizes Jungby, where he discovers a wounded Midayle. Despite advising Midayle to rest, the latter is determined to rescue Adean nonetheless, and thus enlists into Sigurd's ranks, further expanding his army. Arvis then travels into the Jungby region to assess the state of the conflict with Verdane, under orders from King Azmur. Upon meeting up with Sigurd, Arvis presents him with a Silver Sword. Sigurd's army then proceeds to fight off Gerrard's army and seize Evans castle. Upon seizing Evans castle, Sigurd proceeds to search the area, but is unable to find any trace of Adean. He then leads his army deep into the forests of Verdane, the south-westernmost country of Jugdral. Sigurd holds a meeting with Eldigan at Evans Castle, where Eldigan agrees to assist him in defending it. During this time, Jamke, one of the princes of Verdane, frees Adean and Dew from Marpha castle, urging the duo to flee to safety. The duo manages to catch up with Sigurd's army, thus being put under their immediate protection. Sigurd's army then faced off against the Genoa army, saving Shanan from the clutches of Prince Kinbois in the process. Shanan then reveals that he is the prince of Isaach, before explaining that his paternal aunt Ayra's reason for being towards Sigurd's forces is due to her hailing from Isaach, the supposed enemy of Grannvale. Sigurd reveals that his lack of concern about the Isaachian-Grannvaleian war, and assures Shanan to convince Ayra to lay down her sword. Ayra later enlists into Sigurd's army begrudgingly, as a means to express her gratitude towards him for rescuing her nephew. After the battle of Marpha, Sigurd meets Deirdre for the first time, but Deirdre flees without revealing her name. After the occurrence of this event, Sandima proceeds to order Jamke to attack Sigurd. Adean them rushes into the thick of the forest, intending to reach Jamke and inform him of Sigurd's true intentions of entering Verdane. Between the thickets of the spirit forest, Sigurd meets Deirdre again, whereupon she decides to join his cause and utilize the Silence staff against Sandima, preventing him from using the Fenrir tome. After Sigurd liberates Verdane from Sandima's control, the dying King Batou tells him about the Lopto Sect, the organization behind the evil lurking across the continent of Jugdral. Upon learning that his friend Eldigan is being held prisoner by his own King Chagall for supposed treason, Sigurd rushes to his aid, rescuing Eldigan's sister Raquesis in the process. He is aided by a bard named Lewyn, who is, incidentally, the Prince of Silesse, as revealed by the Pegasus Knight Ferry later on. A dancer named Sylvia accompanies Lewyn into the battlefield, citing the excuse that she is his supposed lover. Sigurd's army later succeeds in seizing Agustria Castle, flanked by the likes of Holyn and Beowolf. Sigurd then works to restore order to the region for months, during which Deirdre gave birth to his son, Seliph. Chagall later attempts to attack again, refusing to concede defeat at his loss of Agustria Castle. Chagall then sends Eldigan out onto the battlefield, forcing him to raise his sword against Sigurd's army. Raquesis manages to convince Eldigan to make another attempt to convince Chagall to concede defeat, a decision that results in his immediate execution. Sigurd then receives bad news from Father Claud, where his family is blamed for the death of Prince Kurth. Upon recovering from the mayhem, Sigurd discovers that Deirdre has gone missing without a trace. Sigurd later manages to rescue Adean's long-lost sister, Briggid, from the Orgahill Pirates, as well as rendezvousing with Claud and Tailto. However, Sigurd soon finds himself surrounded by the Empire's army, whereupon he is forced to flee to Silesse. After spending about a year in Silesse, a civil war breaks out in the country, which Sigurd manages to successfully quell. This ultimately gains him the trust of Silesse, in which Queen Rahna vouches to root for him. On his way back to Grannvale, Sigurd meets his father, Vylon, in his dying moments. Vylon then proceeds to present Sigurd with the broken Tyrfing before succumbing to his injuries. Repairing it as quickly as possible, Sigurd pushes aside his grief at his father's death, and springs back into action on the battlefield, managing to defeat Duke Langobalt. He then sends Oifey, Shanan, and Seliph to the safety of Isaach, concerned about the danger they may face by remaining behind. While crossing the Yied Desert, Sigurd learns of the ambush of Quan and Ethlyn by King Travant of Thracia and his Dragon Knights, in which not a single soul managed to survive. Fighting back the new wave of grief that is threatening to overwhelm him, Sigurd pressed onward, battling Duke Reptor in the process. Alongside the unexpected aid he receives from Aidas troops, Sigurd manages to defeat Reptor. After conquering Velthomer Castle, Sigurd and his army are guided by Aida towards Belhalla, apparently for a celebration in their honor. Upon learning of the fact that the King has fallen grievously ill, Sigurd offers to stop by the Royal Palace to make a formal apology, to which Arvis asserts to be unnecessary. He then announces a decree to sentence Sigurd to death for acts of treason, before cornering and entrapping Sigurd's army with a Fire Mage unit. As Sigurd expresses immense shock and incredulity at Arvis' betrayal, Arvis proceeds to present his new wife, Deirdre, to Sigurd. Upon laying eyes on his beloved, Sigurd, in an anguished stupor, attempts to evoke her memories of him, to which Arvis responds by ordering a subordinate to lead her, albeit forcefully, back to Belhalla Castle. Arvis then spares no mercy in issuing the order to execute Sigurd's army with a mass casting of the Meteor spell, before personally taking Sigurd's life by incinerating him with the Valflame spell. As time passed, the man formerly known as a traitor to his homeland is later revered as a legendary hero. Years after the occurrence of the fateful Battle of Belhalla, Sigurd's death is eventually avenged and his name cleared by his son, Seliph. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |50% |5% |50% |30% |40% |40% |5% |} Overview Sigurd breaks the mold of a usual Fire Emblem protagonist, in which he starts out extremely strong, making him somewhat comparable to Oifey, in terms of statistics and usefulness throughout the game. Although he is limited by his low class caps, Sigurd will remain a reliable and strong unit until his death in Chapter 5. The main weapon he is most likely to wield is the Silver Sword presented to him by Arvis, but will switch to the Tyrfing for the most part of Chapter 5. On the whole, Sigurd is one of the player's best units, and is thus unwise to bench. However, the player must be careful about merely relying on Sigurd alone, as any EXP gains should be evenly distributed to all the other units who need them. Conversations In the Prologue Chapter, when Arvis speaks to Sigurd, Sigurd will gain the Silver Sword. In Chapter 1, if Genoa Castle is captured, Sigurd may speak to Ayra to recruit her. In Chapter 1, if Sigurd moves through the narrow pass in the Spirit Forest, a conversation will occur, resulting in Deirdre's recruitment. This conversation cannot be avoided. In Chapter 2, if Sigurd speaks to Raquesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 5, if Vylon speaks to Sigurd, he will acquire a broken version of the Tyrfing holy sword. In Chapter 5, if Sigurd speaks to Aida after Reptor's defeat, the chapter will end, resulting in Sigurd facing his eventual fate, alongside his army. Quotes Love Sigurd is bound to Deirdre, as they fall in love at first sight in Chapter 1 after meeting in the Spirit Forest. As a result, he lacks the ability to fall in love with any of the other female characters of the game. Awakening Base Stats |-|NPC (Champions of Yore 2)= |-|Enemy (Lost Bloodlines 1)= |-|Playable (SpotPass)= *Stats may differ depending on difficulty. Equipment is not obtained after recruitment. In Other Media Oosawa Mitsuki manga Sigurd is the main character for most of Oosawa Mitsuki's manga adaptation, which differs notably from the original game. There is a rather noticeable change in Sigurd's personality. While his goals and the core values of his character are retained, Sigurd is far more hotheaded and emotional, leading him to commit a grave mistake, which almost resulted in grievous consequences. Etymology Sigurd, also known as Siegfried, is a hero of Norse mythology. Sigurd is also the name of the hero in the Norse Völsunga saga. The hero Sigurd was told by his foster father Regin to go and recover some gold guarded by the dragon Fafnir. After he killed the dragon, he drank some of its blood and gained the ability to speak with birds. This can be compared with how the crusaders made blood rites with the dragons at the Miracle of Darna. Trivia *The game manual of Genealogy of the Holy War erroneously depicts Sigurd with a prototype version of his portrait, where he is wearing a larger medallion on his cape. *An older issue of Nintendo Power referred to Sigurd as 'Zigludo'. *His SpotPass team has 5 Paladins (Himself, Noish, Alec, Quan and Finn), a Valkyrie (Ethlyn), a Great Knight (Lex), a Dark Knight (Azel), a Bowknight (Midayle), and a General (Arden). *In addition to being the first lord to be mounted on a horse and being able to use lances, Sigurd is also the first lord in the series to start pre-promoted. Gallery File:Siglud TCG 1.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd TCG2.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd Promo TCG.jpg|Another card of Sigurd from the TCG. File:Siglud Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Sigurd. File:Sigurd.png|Sigurd's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Siglud ghost.jpg|Sigurd's portrait as a ghost. File:SigurdBetaMug.png|A different, unused, portrait seen in the instruction manual for Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters